The present invention relates to electromechanical actuators, and in particular, to a method for reducing moisture in linear electromechanical actuators.
The recent trend in modern aircraft is towards developing an all-electric aircraft. Electromechanical Actuators (“EMA”) can be used to fulfill the actuation needs in all-electric aircraft. Since EMAs are electronic devices, EMAs are prone to damage sustained due to moisture. Condensation and seal failure are examples of instances resulting in moisture ingress into an EMA.